


Kazoo?

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [48]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Xisuma? Shishwamy? Shishwambam? Cisuma? I’ve heard it both ways. Regardless, Keralis wants to spend the day with his old pal Kazoo!





	Kazoo?

"Ah, Shishwamy, is that you? Shishwamy, wait up!" Keralis jogged across the grass, shielding his eyes from the setting sun.

The silhouette paused, then took a hesitant step forward. Keralis caught up to him, smiling and breathing heavily. "Are you busy today?"

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" Evil Xisuma hesitated, body tensed to run if needed.

"Yeah! I was wondering if we could hang out today! You know, catch up on old times!"

Ex's eyes widened as he realized that Keralis thought he was Xisuma. "Oh, no, I'm- I'm not-" He shook his head wildly.

Keralis tilted his head, frowning. “You're not what? If you're busy today, I totally understand, I was just wondering-"

"No! No, I'm not busy at all!" Ex interrupted. He inwardly cursed himself, but he couldn't help how Keralis' voice disarmed him. It reminded him of the early seasons when he was a bigger member of the server.

Keralis beamed. "Perfect! We have a lot to catch up on!"

Five hours later, the pair had retreated to Ex's house to relax and chat. They had opted to lay on the bed with their feet up on the wall, staring lazily into the ceiling.

"So, the red suit, huh?"

Ex genuinely laughed. He hated that he and Xisuma had the same laugh, so he didn't laugh very often, but today he did. Playing the persona of Xisuma for the day had really let him relax like he hadn't in a long time.

"A man can't wear green every day now, can he?"

Keralis laughed, which made Exy smile. "Very true... So, ah, I don't mean to pry, but-"

Ex tensed. Sentences that started like that didn't end well.

"How is Exy doing? When we last talked in season three he seemed very distant. Is he better now? Have you seen him lately?"

Ex panicked. This was the exact worst question Keralis could've asked. But, he had to answer, and he had to be honest, or his facade would be ruined.

"Well, we had some rough spots, and I did ban him a couple times, but fate brought us back together this season, and we've been getting along better. He spends half his time in his cave home, and half his time on the surface, and he gets along with most of the hermits alright."

"I'm so glad! I really was worried about your relationship back in the day you know. Sometimes you would come to my base, and just cry yourself to sleep. I always hoped you two would get along someday- you're brothers after all!"

Ex swallowed the lump in his throat. "I forget, how much of our story did I tell you?"

Keralis shrugged. "Not much; it usually made you cry. I just know you two have been through a lot, and it drove you apart."

"Yeah..."

Thick silence filled the room. Thoughts swirled through Ex's brain like pea soup, liable to spill at a moments notice, just like the tears forming in his eyes. Thankfully the helmet hid that from Keralis, who sighed contentedly.

They laid in silence, allowing Ex to regain his composure before speaking again. "Hey, I've been meaning to play some new games in the Hermit Land, do you wanna go try them?"

Keralis rolled off the end of the bed with a laugh. "I'd love to!"

They played tons of games- Keralis winning most of them- until Ex spotted a certain someone across the clearing. "Uhh, let's go over here shall we?" He guided Keralis by the shoulders away from Xisuma, but Ex could tell that they had been spotted.

"You want to play the Duck game again? Somebody's a sore loser I see," Keralis teased.

"Uh, yeah, cmon." Ex dived for the entrance, but gagged as he was yanked back by his collar.

"Who are you, imposter?" Xisuma asked in a mocking tone.

"Let me go!" Exy scrambled to free himself, but Xisuma held on tightly.

"What is happening? Shishwamy, who is this faker?" Keralis began pulling at X's fingers, trying to free Ex.

"Keralis, it's me! I'm Xisuma!" Xisuma laughed.

"Keralis help me! He won't let go!" Ex cried.

"I'm not letting go because I know you'll run away," X chided. "Keralis, let me explain what I believe is happening here."

Keralis watched the scene with his signature bug-eyes. "Somebody help me, I'm so confused."

"Aha!" Exy stumbled forward as he escaped Xisuma's hold, activating his elytra and disappearing in an instant.

"Was that not Shishwamy?" Keralis asked in desperation.

Xisuma laughed gently. "No, you just spent the day with Exy. You must have mistaken him for me, and he played along for some reason," Xisuma mused.

"...really?" Keralis flushed, burying his face in his hands. "I thought it was you, so I asked him how Exy was doing, and how sad it made you back then. I’m so embarrassed, oh my goodness."

X laughed again. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. Now, shall we play some games?"

"Yes please!”


End file.
